Lunchbox
by thousand-miles
Summary: Lizzie has wandering eyes. Meera notices and gives her some advice. Lizzington of course.


**Title:** Lunchbox

 **Author:** thousand-miles

 **Rating:** K+

 **Spoilers:** None really

 **Summary:** Lizzie has wandering eyes. Meera notices and gives her some advice

 **A/N:** Usually I am unable to write one shots because they always tend to end as a very long one shot or a multi chapter fic. This time I however succeeded. So that means no sequel. Meera is still alive in this one. Just a fic for fun. The topic is one that of course has crossed many Spader fan's mind while watching this show. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.

 **Lunchbox**

She had wandering eyes and truth be told it happened regularly whenever she was in his presence. And since he only communicated with her, she was in his presence a lot. She'd told herself to get a grip and stop, but she couldn't help herself. Of course those suits that were tailored to perfection weren't helping her cause. She hoped she wasn't too obvious but doubted she was successful. Sometimes she got frustrated with herself. She wasn't some teenage girl who couldn't do anything else but stare, but at times she sure felt like one. Nobody knew but she'd even rewatched the video of her first meeting with him, watching how he sat strapped down on that chair. Legs apart, pants tight, and she'd almost zoomed it, but she'd stopped herself. She'd quickly left the post office that day. And now she was leaning against the table, watching Red showing Ressler the blue prints of the old factory they were going raid tomorrow. He was slightly bending forward giving her a nice view one of his other great features. She swallowed thickly, that man had so many features. Five minutes later, everything was arranged and everybody was leaving for the day. Red had said goodbye to her, his eyes lingering on hers as he noticed she was distracted. She quickly walked away, not wanting him to question her, and made her to her office to grab her stuff.

"You got it bad." Meera called after her, catching up with her friend in the small office. She watched for a moment to see where Ressler was, but he seemed to have disappeared.

"Excuse me?" Lizzie tried to play it cool, but knew all too well that she couldn't fool Meera.

"Don't play me for a fool, Liz and don't even think Reddington isn't on to you." Meera crossed her arms and leaned against her friend and colleague's desk. Her dark eyes twinkled. After a somewhat strange start to their new team, Liz and Meera had become close friends. She'd helped Liz trough her ugly break up with Tom and they'd had quite a few evenings filled with romantic movies and ice cream. They'd often talked about the Concierge of Crime too. The chemistry between him and the young FBI agent had been instant and in Meera's mind undeniable.

"I…" Liz sighed and lowered her head in shame.

The other agent laughed at the movement. "He's a handsome man, Liz and how he wears those suits…" She noticed her friend's smile. "I can't blame you for checking him out. I catch myself doing the same thing."

Liz immediately looked up and narrowed her eyes. Not that she was jealous, she was merely surprised.

"Woow, down girl." Meera was surprised by that reaction. Her friend was in deeper than she'd expected. "But my eyes don't wander as much as yours do." She continued. "Or better said don't linger on the lunchbox." Seeing her friend blush, Meera laughed out loud.

Liz smiled and blushed. "Yeah." She admitted. "Can't seem to help myself at times."

"Why don't you go for it?"

"Excuse me?" Liz exclaimed. What exactly was her friend suggesting?

Meera rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying you have to go for the lunchbox like you haven't had lunch for a long time." She paused and laughed once again at her friend's reaction who was once again blushing furiously. Clearly the thought had crossed her mind. "I'm saying, you're both single. He's an attractive man. You're an attractive woman. There's obvious chemistry between you two. Go for it. See what might happen."

Liz sighed. Meera made it sound easy but it was far from it. There was so much to take into consideration. He was one of the FBI's most wanted and she was a FBI agent. They lived in two completely different worlds. Could those worlds ever coexist? But most of all, did he even think of her in a non professional way? She was probably just a means to an end.

Seeing the doubt in Liz's eyes, Meera put her arm around her shoulder. "Don't doubt yourself."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." She murmured.

"Why don't you go over tonight? Talk, get to know the man not the persona."

"Just show up at his safe house?"

"Yes."

"I don't know Meera. He's Raymond Reddington. He's…"

"No, Lizzie." Meera interrupted her. "Look, I know things with Tom have been rough on you. He's made you doubt yourself. You deserve a good man, a man who will make you the centre of his world. Imagine being the centre of Raymond Reddington's world." Letting a short silence settle between them, Meera looked at Liz. She saw she was holding back tears. "Go to him Liz. Take a chance. What's the worst that can happen? That he rejects you?" Seeing Liz was about to interrupt she quickly continued. "He won't Liz. If you don't take this chance, you won't get another one. And who knows, this could be you losing out on true love.

Liz contemplated those words and knew they were true. Yet she would be taking a big risk and she didn't know if she could recover from being rejected by him. "Okay." She said though she hardly sounded confident. Grabbing her coat and purse she made her way to the door.

"Ooh and Liz." Meera said before Liz stepped out of the office. "when you know more, we'll talk about that lunchbox, okay."

The End.


End file.
